Hunter of High School
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Issei Hyoudou looks like your normal high school student. However, he's actually a Hunter; people who dedicated their lives to hunts down the supernatural and saves people from monsters, demons, ghosts and other creatures. Unknown to him, greater events await him, his friends, and family.
1. I'm A Hunter

**I'm A Hunter**

 **San Diego, California**

At a corridor of a hospital, a man is waiting for his wife. He had a business in United States, so he brought his pregnant wife with him so that he can be there when his wife gives birth to their child.

Suddenly, someone come out from the maternity room. She's the doctor that took care of his wife.

"Doctor, how's the condition of my wife?" Ask the man.

"Relax, Mr. Hyoudou. Both her and your child are fine. Congratulations, it's a boy." Replied the doctor with a smile.

"Oh, thank God." Said the man as he covers his mouth, unable to hold a smile and tear of joy.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Inside one of the room in the hospital, Mitsuru Hyoudou is holding his son while Sachiko Hyoudou is resting in the bed.

Then, someone knock the door.

"You may enter." Said Mitsuru.

The knocker then open the door. He's a man with shaved beard and mustache wearing a trucker's cap at his head. He wears a dark green shirt underneath a grey jacket, dark blue trousers, and black boots.

"Ahh, Bobby! It's nice to see you again!" Said Mitsuru to his friend, Bobby.

"Nice to meet you too. It's not everyday you visit the recently-born son of two great hunters, you know." Said Bobby as he approach the Hyoudous.

"Oh, please. There's no need for such pleasantry." Replied Sachiko.

"I mean it. You guys deserve it. Now Mitsuru, when you return to Japan, can you please collect some samples from a Kitsune? One of my friend is trying to find more weakness about the monsters and he need some samples."

"Sure, Bobby. It's always nice to help a friend."

"Thanks. Anyway, who's the little boy?" Ask Bobby as he waves at the son.

"His name is Issei. Issei Hyoudou." Said Sachiko.

* * *

 **Few years later...**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

Issei Hyoudou is currently walking through the street. He's buying some eggs and carrots for her mother.

Suddenly, Issei hears something. When he tries to find the source, he see that it's from an alley. Issei decide to goes to the alley. As he goes deeper, Issei can hear the voice more clear.

Then, Issei see a figure. He's a middle aged man wearing a suit. Near him is a woman with blood on her neck. When the man shows his face to Issei, the latter can see that there are fangs in his mouth and blood at his lips.

Issei can feels fear strikes deep into his heart. He then run away from the man. The man then chased Issei. Issei throws the eggs inside the bag he brings with to the man. They hit the man's face and caused him to stop and wipe it off for a while. However, the man then resume his chase.

Suddenly, there'a gunshot in the alley. When Issei looks at the man, he see that the man lost one of his eye. When Issei turn around, he see Mitsuru – his father – holding a Glock and standing with two other people. One of them then brandish a machete and head towards the man. He then used it to decapitate the man.

Issei then looks at his father with confusion and fear at his face. Mitsuru let out a sigh as one of his friend hold his shoulder.

"Issei, I think it's finally the time you find out about family secrets." Said Mitsuru.

* * *

 **A year later...**

"So you're moving?" Ask Issei to his friend.

"I am. I know it's difficult, but we have no choice. My father has a business in England." Answer Irina.

"Then, consider this a farewell gift."

Issei then take an amulet out of his pocket and gives it to Irina.

"What is this?" Ask Irina.

"It's a charm amulet. My dad said that it can protect the owner from bad luck." Explain Issei.

In reality, Issei knows that the amulet is actually to prevent demon from possessing the user. He plans to give it to Irina when he found out about supernatural beings. Hopefully, Irina won't have to deal with them.

"Well, I am not really believing it. But I am still going to wear it." Irina then wears it at her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Few years later...**

 **Minneapolis, Minnesota**

"How do I exorcist a demon?!"

"You Idjit! If you still unable to remember it, just read it from the damn book!"

Currently, Issei and Bobby are trying to exorcise a demon that they had captured inside a devil's trap. Issei then take out one of his father's book and begin to recite the exorcism chant.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"

After Issei finish the chant, the demon can be seen to be in pain. She then collapse to the floor as a black smoke come out from her mouth. All of the smoke then disappear. Bobby then carry the woman to their car.

When they reach the car, they see that two men, Sam and Dean Winchester are standing near it as the latter drinks beer and the former wiped blood off his face.

"Oh boy, what happen, Sam?" Ask Issei.

"Encounter an Arachne. It started attacking everything and everyone. We managed to decapitated it, but after some brutal fights." Explain Sam.

"Alright, Sam. Can you please help with taking care of this woman?" Ask Bobby.

Sam then approach Bobby to help him. Issei then stand near Dean as he watch Bobby and Sam.

"I must, that's badass, kid. You're...what, junior high school? And yet you already exorcise more that three demons in total." Said Dean.

"Thanks, Dean." Replied Issei.

"Anyway, with that kind of reputation on your belt, you should start hitting ladies."

"Hitting ladies?"

"What? Don't tell me you..." Dean shows a shocked face when he see that Issei doesn't understood what he's saying "Oh my God! Listen, kid! You're old enough to hunt monsters! That means you're old enough to know the beauty of lady! So you better listen to what I am about to say!"

* * *

 **Few years later...**

 **Kuoh, Japan**

It's Issei first day in his high school. He's at his home as he wears his uniform. He then goes to the dining room. After eating his breakfast, which is a rice with omelette and miso soup, he then checks his bag one more time before going to his school.

"Issei, here's you water bottle." Said Sachiko as she handles a water bottle to Issei who took it.

Issei knows that the water in the bottle has been blessed, thus making it a holy water. He put it inside his bag. Then, Issei checks his swiss army knife. There are some silver knifes in it. After checking it, Issei put it in his pocket.

"Don't forget that." Said Mitsuru as he points a Smith & Wesson Model 36 revolver.

Issei takes the revolver and checks the chamber. There are silver bullets inside. He then put it inside the hidden compartment at his bag.

Sure, this sounds paranoid. But as hunter, Issei learns to expect the unexpected.

After greetings his parents, Issei exit the house and goes to his new school, Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **One year later...**

 **Park, Kuoh**

After having a date with Amano Yuuma, she and Issei decide to return to their where they meet each other.

Issei can't keep his eyes off Yuuma. Not because of her beauty, though that can be a bonus. That's because Issei never meet or seen Yuuma before and yet she asked for a date with him.

To be fair, he's actually surprised that someone would want to date one of the Perverted Trio... OK, technically it's the Perverted Duo but girls sometimes put him and makes it become trio when his flirting starts getting annoying. It wasn't his fault that most of his flirts while good, sometimes makes the girls embarrassed. He need more experience and also blame Dean for that.

"Today was really fun, Issei." Said Yuuma with a smile.

"Thanks. It's good to know that you enjoy it." Replied Issei with a smile too.

"Hey, Issei. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you die for me?"

At that moment, Yuuma's clothes shred to pieces, revealing her naked body to Issei for a few seconds before she become taller, more mature, and wears an S&M outfit. Oh, she also has wings on her back

"I am going to admit that I kinda enjoy the date. But, everything have their end. And for some, it's happening now." Said Yuuma with a seductive voice.

When Yuuma see Issei, she see that he keeps staring at her for some reason.

"Hey, stupid. What are you staring at?" Ask Yuuma.

"Did...you suddenly grow up and then replaced your clothes with a leather one?" Ask Issei as if that's not the strangest thing he ever see...which actually is.

"Eer...yes?"

Issei then close his eyes and smirk. "Man, you should do that more often. I must say, even though that only happen in a few seconds, you're hot and sexy. Plus, that leather outfit of yours seems really fit."

Isse open his eyes when he feels a glare. He can see that Yuuma is giving him a face of mixed embarrassment, anger, and annoyance.

"You...DAMN PERVERT!"

Yuuma then makes what appears to be a light spear and throws it at Issei. He manage to dodge it, but soon must dodge three more. Issei then took out a clay ball. He then throws it at Yuuma, hitting her head. While the holy water inside did nothing, the clay did. Turns out the clay is also some sort of smoke bomb.

When the smoke disappear, Issei is already close to Yuuma. He then grabs her and start wrestling. Yuuma try to create another spear, but finding out that being too close to Issei makes her unable to do so. Issei then goes to her wings and try to pull it off.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Get your filthy hands of my wings!" Shout Yuuma.

"You first!" Retort Issei.

"You don't have wing!"

"I have life!"

Issei then punch Yuuma is the face, who then received a kick on the knee as a retaliation. Issei then headbutt his head with Yuuma's. She then throws Issei to her back. Before she can turn around, Issei grabs her from behind and...

Grab something squishy.

" _Huh?_ "

Issei then grabs whatever he grab harder.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, PERVERT!"

There's an explosion right at where Yuuma and Issei stand. The explosion seems to be created from a light. Dust fly to everywhere. When it settled, Isse can see that there are bruises all over Yuuma, but realize that he also have some.

He then take out his S&W revolver and shoot twice at Yuuma. One hit her right shoulder while the other hit her wing.

"I'll get you back from this!"

Yuuma then fly away from Issei before he can unload another lead. Issei then stand up, hide his revolver in his clothes, and walks away.

He's going to call Bobby after he reach home.

* * *

 **A prologue for a new story is done.**

 **In this story, DxD and SPN is in one universe. Both sides however, are separated with each other and DxD (except some people) have little to no idea at all about the other side. Though SPN sides are actually have something to do with the existence of DxD sides...**

 **To put it simply, this story is based of** _ **Hunter in The Darkness**_ **by** _ **Rage Addiction.**_ **However, leave only the** _ **High School**_ _ **DxD**_ **and** _ **Supernatural**_ **and remove** _ **Darkness**_ **.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Possible Allies and Enemies

**Possible Allies and Enemies**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **AJ:** Issei will still has his Sacred Gear. It's one of his supernatural weapons. Also, I don't I can do what you asked. I don't know which music is a right one with scene.

 **Guest:** The devils will meet the Winchesters. As about the major characters, that's because I haven't decide which one for the last place.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence, Kuoh**

"I know how expensive it is the cost of long distance phone call... Worry not, Bobby. I'll pay it... Great, now listen. Is there a humanoid being that you know that have wings and can create weapons from something like light...? No? Are you sure...? I see, possibility of new, unidentified species... Wait, seriously...?! Tell me how it happened!"

Few days after surviving Yuuma's attack, Issei finally can contact Bobby. Alas, Bobby has no idea what kind of species Yuuma belongs to. However, turns out there are many things he missed since he leave the US.

"Wow, that was something... Never thought things will go that way... I'll see what I can do. Speak with you later Bobby."

Issei then turn off his phone. He then tries to summarize Bobby's story.

Long story short, Dean made a deal with a crossroad demon in order to bring Sam back to live. They also managed to kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Azazel. However, a demon named Lilith killed Dean and brought his soul to Hell. Dean was then rescued and resurrected by an...Angel named Castiel. But that's not the most important thing.

According to Castiel, the demons are trying to set Lucifer free and start the Apocalypse. And not just a "nature destroy us" apocalypse, but a "Four Horsemen, Lucifer walking on Earth" Apocalypse.

"Well, I'll be damned." Comment Issei.

Issei, only wearing a boxer, start dressing himself and wears his uniform. He then goes down stair with his bag. At the table, there's only his mother who's eating her breakfast.

"Where's father?" Ask Issei.

"He's already on his way to the office. He has a meeting this morning." Replied Sachiko.

"Ah, I see."

Issei then sits at one of the chairs and eat his breakfast, which is a cereal and milk.

"Oh, Issei."

"What is it, Mom?"

"Can you check this abandoned building tonight?" Sachiko then gives Issei a note with the building's address written on it. "I want to check it myself, but I am going to have a meeting with Sachiba and Yuuki."

"I'll see if I can."

"Thank you. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Issei is currently sitting below a tree. In his hand is a drawing book and a pencil. He's currently drawing a sketch of a Shapeshifter...well, at least one of its form. In order to distinguish the shapeshifter's sketch with human one, Issei gives an effect on the eyes part, making it having a retinal flare.

Issei then notice that someone is coming towards him. When he looks at the person, he see Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh.

" _Great. The Prince. What does he want?_ " Thought Issei annoyed.

Issei then put his book and pencil as Kiba now close enough to speak to him.

"Hyoudou Issei, I am here to deliver you a message." Said Kiba.

"What kind of message?" Ask Issei lazily.

"Rias Gremory is requesting a meeting with you. She asked me to escort you to where she is."

"Gremory? As in one of the most beautiful woman in the academy?"

"You can put it that way."

Issei then makes himself comfortable and put both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Sorry, Kiba. But please tell her that I have more important thing to do." Replied Issei.

"May I know what it is?" Kiba then look at Issei position and suddenly have a surprised face. "You don't mean sleeping, don't you?"

"Zzzzzz" "Zzzzzzz"

"You have got to be kidding me." Comment Kiba. "You can sleep that fast?"

"Zzzzzz" "Zzzzzzz"

"Fine. I'll tell Gremory that you're absent."

Kiba then goes to somewhere, far from Issei. Few minutes later, Issei open his eyes.

"I would love to go with you, Kiba. But remembering _what_ you are, I am just playing safe." Said Issei to no one.

Issei still remember that day. It was the first few days of his school. During a P.E. lesson, Kiba forgot to brought a water bottle. Issei decided to let him drank some of his, in which he received a thanks from Kiba. When Kiba drank it however, he only took some a gulp before handing it back to him. Issei can swore that there was smoke coming from Kiba's mouth.

At first, Issei thought Kiba was being possessed by a demon. In order to confirm it, Issei once gave Kiba a french fries, which was salty. Kiba ate it and shows no effect. As such, to this point Issei have no idea is Kiba truly human or not. Just to be safe, he decide to maintain a distance.

* * *

 **At night...**

 **Abandoned Building, Kuoh**

Issei checks his equipment inside his bag for the last time. There are revolver with silver bullets, bottle full of holy water, salt, silver knife, a book in case he forget about a monster's weakness, iron machete, and many others.

Satisfied with his equipment, Issei close the bag and begin to move. He then wears a trucker's cap – a gift from Bobby – as he moves to the building. He wears a grey shirt underneath a black vest, dark green trousers, and black boots.

Once he in front of the door, Issei slowly open the door with revolver in his right hand and silver knife in his left hand. Slowly, he search for any sign of monster. It's a good thing that the place isn't too dark, though the hope the light would've been enough. Issei search from one room to another, but still doesn't find any clue about a monster's existence. Issei then arrive a a big room, more likely a hall from the size. He see something at the middle of the room.

When Issei approach it, he see that it's a body, but not a human one. It has a lamb's head, muscular and big body, and the feet of lamb. It height appears to be 350 to 400 meters.

"You know...this kinda remind me of classical depiction of the Devil." Comment Issei.

"That's because you can kill that thing a devil I guess."

When Issei turn around to see the ones who speak, he see three people. All of them look European, young, and male. He however, can sense that none of them are human.

"None of you are human!" Declare Issei.

"Smart words, hunter." Said one of the male as he shows his fangs, revealing himself to be a vampire.

"Vampire? That's great. Do you mind telling me what is this?"

"I think I can tell you." Said another male.

Issei sheathe his knife and pulls out a camera. When he see the second male using it, there's a retinal flare, revealing the shapeshifter. He then puts the camera and unsheathe his knife.

"You see, whatever that thing is, it killed quite a number of humans. That caused the hunters in the city to be more active. We lost few of our siblings. So in order to decrease the attention, we came here and kill that thing." Said the shapeshifter.

"I see. Thank you then, though I don't know will this decrease the number of hunters to hunt you down." Replied Issei.

"Maybe not, but at least we try." Said the vampire.

"In that case, I will go."

"Not so fast!" Said the third man who grins and revealing his canine-like teeth, maybe a werewolf or okami. "We worked quite hard to take out that creature, so we would love a snack."

"I agree with you, brother." Said the vampire.

Issei sheathe his knife again and take out a gun with big muzzle. When he fire it, the projectile flies for a few seconds before it explode and leaving a loud noise, bright light, and stench. Luckily Issei managed to cover both his eyes and ears. He then run away.

The monsters, who have enhanced senses, become disoriented. Few seconds later, they manage regain their senses as the effect of the gun disappear.

"He's a smart hunter, I give him that." Comment the vampire.

"It'll be better if we can capture him." Said the shapeshifter.

* * *

After running for few minutes, Issei decide to take a rest but without decreasing his awareness, that will be a suicide. He then thinks about how to take care of them.

He can uses his machete to decapitate the vampire, either the silver bullet or knife fro the shapeshifter, but if the third man is Okami, then he's in trouble because he doesn't have a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shintō priest. He need to improvise.

Suddenly, he can feels that someone is in the building. He then goes to the front door. When he there, he see four people entering the building. His eyes widened when he see them. Issei recognize them. They are Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima, and Rias Gremory. He can't help but curse.

" _Damn Idjit! What are those idiots doing...?! My God, I sound like Bobby. Anyway, What should I do?! If I go there and warned them, they won't believe me and the monsters will come to their location... Fine, I'll just follow them for now._ " Thought Issei.

* * *

"So, remind me again what are we exactly doing here?" Ask Kiba.

"We got an order to exterminate a stray devil. This is his last known location." Answer Rias.

The devils then search from one room to another, just like what the hunter did. They then reach the hall and find the being's body.

"That must be the stray devil." Said Kiba.

"Looks like someone beat us in killing him. I wonder who did it?" Said Akeno.

"Behind us." Warned Koneko.

The devils then turn around. In front of them is the vampire.

"I suspect you and that thing are the same species judging from your conversation?" Ask the vampire.

"Correct. And just who are you, sir?" Ask Rias back.

"Me? I am just a vampire who wants to turn all of you into my food."

"A vampire, ehh? Koneko!"

"Yes."

Koneko then take out a bunch of garlic. She then throws it at the vampire, who brace against it with dumbfounded look.

"Seriously? Garlic? You guys watch too many movie." Comment the vampire.

"Impossible! I once met a vampire and he was afraid of garlic!" Said Rias.

"Probably just some stupid being disguising as one of us. Anyway, time for some action!"

The vampire then dashed towards the devils. Kiba then unsheathe his sword and intercept the vampire, though the latter manage to dodge. Kiba then try to slash the vampire, but he dodge it with little effort.

"You have abilities that vampire shouldn't have! Are you really one?" Ask Kiba.

"I am. You don't survive hundreds of years just with some abilities." Replied the vampire.

The vampire then dashed towards Kiba, trying to bite his neck. In response, Kiba manage to stad the vampire at the abdomen. But he only sighed in annoyance and then punch Kiba back to the devils.

"I must say, this is a good sword." Comment the vampire as he pulled the sword.

" _Damn it! Why is this vampire is so different than the ones I read in the books?_ " Thought Rias.

Just then, something is slicing through the vampire's neck. His head then falls to the ground, and the body shortly after. Behind the vampire is Issei, holding a machete.

"You know, if you really want to hunt down some monsters, you better find out most of them and don't rely on a movie or else this kind of event will happen." Comment Issei as he sheathe his machete.

"Issei? What are you doing here?" Ask Rias surprised.

"I can ask the same thing to you. Anyway, there are two more monsters we must take care off."

The devils look at each other and seems to be discussing without using their voice. All of them then nod.

"Alright, it's some what our job anyway. So, what kind of monsters we're dealing with?" Ask Rias.

"A shapeshifter and an okami." Answer Issei.

"...I know about the okami, but what's a shapeshifter?" Rias can see that Issei is fighting an urge to facepalm.

"A shapeshifter is a monster who can change its appearance. You know, exactly what it says on the tin."

"Great, then we have a problem. We don't know the weakness of a...shapeshifter and in order to kill an okami, you need a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shintō priest. That's why I don't like dealing with okami."

"In order to kill a shapeshifter, you must shoot or stab its heart with a silver. And about the okami, you can actually throws the damn being to a wood chipper. It will completely destroy the okami, so even if it's still alive, it can't do anything."

"Thankd for the tip. Now it's a lot more simple."

Just after Rias said that, the okami charged towards the group. They then split up, making the okami hits no one. Kiba and Koneko then goes towards the okami. Kiba tries to hit the okami but it managed to dodge the attack. However, turns out Kiba is luring the okami into Koneko's range of attack. Koneko managed to punch it, sending the okami away.

Electricity then hit the okami, stunning it. When Issei looks at the source, he see that it was Akeno who did it. Suddenly, a circle appears in front of Rias. A force then emerge from it and hits the okami, completely obliterating it.

"You're not human." Said Issei.

"We're not. And even if you're one, you hide something from the society." Replied Rias.

"We're going to have a lot of talk."

"It can be arranged. Now, shouldn't we deal with the shapeshifter?"

"Of course. But we should get out from here first."

Rias and her friends then start walking to exit the building. Issei follows them with Kiba in front of him. Suddenly, he raises his machete and is about to strike Kiba. Before he can do that, a gunshot can be heard.

When the devils are trying to find the source or see who got shot, they see that it was Issei who got it. Blood is dripping out from his mouth. Then, the gunner emerge from one of the room. It's...Issei. The Issei who shoot the other Issei then takes the machete.

"I take this back, you son of b****." Said Issei.

The Issei who got shoot then falls to the ground with his back at the top.

"I suspect that this 'Issei' is the shapeshifter." Said Kiba as he approach the shapeshifter who was disguising as Issei.

"You're not wrong. This monster attack me and took away my machete, manage to evade him however. Never thought this thing will go as far as killing one of its own. But then again, there's always that kind of monster." Replied Issei.

"Thanks for saving one of my servant then." Said Rias.

"Always happy to help someone. Still, just like what the shapeshifter said, I want a talk."

"Of course."

* * *

The group is currently outside the building. Issei's at the middle of them, in case that Issei turns out to be the real shapeshifter. After walking for a few minutes, Issei suddenly run away from the group. While confused, the devils are trying to follow Issei, but find out that they can't. They try to do it again, but still the same result.

They see that Issei is looking at the ground beneath them. When they look there, they see a circle with a pentacle star in the center along with sigils surrounding the star. The realize that the circle is surrounding them.

"You brought us into a trap?" Said Rias.

"Yeah, that's what I do. It's good that sometimes I am crazy prepared." Replied Issei. "I must say, you guys are the stupidest demons I've ever met."

"What makes you said that? And demon? What are you talking about?" Ask Kiba.

"I mean, hello, you guys just walks right into the devil's trap. I thought all demons knew their weakness."

Issei then take out a book. He begin to searching for something through the pages.

"What are you... If you're an exorcist, then you're outside your jurisdiction." Said Koneko.

"I am not those people from the church, I am a hunter. And what are you talking about 'jurisdiction'? If you see a monster and its killing people, you kill it. As simple as that."

Issei keeps searching the book. He then find what he needs.

"Here it is. I really should start memorizing the incantation. Oh well, here it goes." Issei then begin to exorcize Rias and her group.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." As Issei chants it, the devils can feel that there's a burning sensation at their chest.

"Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare." The devils' chests started to glean an ominous red and – except Rias - a shadowy outline of a chess piece formed.

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis." They are now trying to hold the pain as the heat increase.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt." The devils are now clenching their fist and shut their eyes tightly.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Issei then took a deep breath after finishing the chant. He then see at the devils, who are struggling to stand albeit the heat is gone.

"You know...I was expecting for smoke." Said Issei to himself.

"What...are you trying...to do?" Ask Rias as she tries to take some breath.

"I wanted to exorcised you, but it didn't work. Which is strange because you're trapped by the trap which can only trap demons and yet you can't be exorcised. _What_ are _you_?"

Rias then look at her friends for a while. She sighed before speaking.

"Issei, what I am about to say might surprise you even though you have seen many supernatural creatures. Me, along with my friends here...are devils."

Issei shows no reaction for a moments before he does.

"Rias...I am not a stranger to sarcasm." Said Issei with deadpanned tone.

"What?! No, Issei! I mean I am really is a devil, so do with my friends!"

"Rias, the Devil is Lucifer. You're not one, and your friends too."

"I see that's the source of your confusion. Lucifer is the Devil with capital 'D'. We're devils as species with small 'd'."

Issei think about it for a moment. He then says his thought.

"I think I can accept that. Now I want you to answers my questions!" Order Issei.

Rias actually wants to threaten Issei to release her and her servants. But she can't concentrate well, so she can't use her powers. She suspect that the others are also like her and the trap has something to do with it.

"Fine, go and ask." Said Rias.

"What is a devil in general?"

"Short version, devil is a being that makes pacts with humans for a price in order to gain power." Explain Rias.

"Like a crossroad demon." Issei can see that the devils are confused. "A demon that you can summon at a crossroad. You sell your soul to one for a wish."

"We don't ask for souls. That'll be horrible." Replied Rias who received a relieved look from Issei.

"Then what you ask in return?" Ask Issei.

"Well, to put it simply, if we manage to satisfied the human that formed a pact with us, their desire will increase our power. Putting it even more simple, it's like doing job and then you gain level up." Explain Rias.

"Alright, last question for now; how does someone become a devil? Not that I one, but the last thing I need is to touch an artifact can turn me into one."

"You either born as one or reincarnated into a devil." Said Akeno.

"Alright, my I call you Issei?" Ask Rias.

"You can." Replied Issei.

"Issei, you said that you're hunter. What is that?"

"Hunters are humans who not only know the existence about supernatural beings, but also hunt them and protect the normal people. Like exorcists but we're different. For one some of us are not even christian in the first place." Explain Issei.

"Why would normal people hunt supernatural beings? That's a dangerous job." Ask Kiba.

"There are few reasons. One of the most recurring reasons to go into the hunter lifestyle is a tragedy in their lives that involved the supernatural beings. However, there are some who are being raised as one."

"What about you?" Ask Rias.

"Both of them. I once lost a friend of mine – a hunter too - thanks to a werewolf. Though my family has been in hunter lifestyle since at least before World War 2."

"The book in your hand?" Ask Koneko.

"This? This is my journal. My father suggested me to write down one. It hold the records of every beings that I have fought and killed. In case I die, other hunters can use this to help them."

"What kind of monsters you have fought?" Ask Akeno with curiosity.

"Something like vampires, shapeshifters, wendigos, rugarus, that kind of stuff."

"That should be hard." Rias knows that none of them sounds like something normal people should go against. Though she has no idea about wendigo or rugaru. "Issei, can you please release us?"

"Let me think about it."

Isse then walks around the trap while putting his fingers on his chin.

"I have watched all of you for at least a year. None of you have ever attacked humans as far as I know. And judging from your conversation at the building and from what I just heard, you don't seems to be a danger to humans. Besides, I'll be a hypocrite if I kill you just because you aren't human." State Issei.

"Because we aren't a danger. Hurting innocent humans are something we hate to do." Said Rias.

Issei thinks about it for few minutes. He then goes to the circle, pull the silver knife, and scrape the circle.

"You may go." Said Issei.

Rias tries to move to the outside of the circle. Now, she can. The rest of the devils then follow her action.

"That simple?" Ask Rias dumbfounded.

"Only for humans." Retort Issei. "Anyway, if I find out that you're actually lying, you better prepare yourself."

"I understand. You won't find that because we aren't. I promise."

Issei then walks away from the devils as they go to another direction.

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Some of Them Are Good

**Some of Them Are Good**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **edboy4926:** I like the idea. Dean can be annoying sometimes.

 **SwordOfTheGods:** Well, I once read that story can be written in present tense. It's just that that kind of writing can feels a little strange.

 **CasualFictionWriter23:** I have plan for Raynare. Better keep reading to find out.

* * *

 **Alley, Kuoh**

At night, four people are currently standing as they talk to each other or having a smoke. They are currently waiting for potential victim.

They're waiting for few minutes when someone is walking. If they're correct, that person will pass near them.

The person is a priest wearing a black priest's uniform and black hat where the tip is surrounding the center of the hat. At his neck is a necklace with cross.

The people who turned out to be delinquents are approaching the priest.

"Hello there, Mr. Holy. How about if you hand us you're precious stuffs as a charity for us?" Ask one of them.

The priest then grabs his cross and begin to pray.

"Hey, did you hear what my friend said?" Ask another delinquent.

The priest then stops praying and looks at all delinquents.

"The Holy Father forgives all those who repent their sins and walk away from it. In the name of God, please leave this kind of lifestyle." Said the priest.

"Ahh, screw that. Just hand over your stuffs and been done with it."

The priest then let out a sigh.

"I am sorry that it must come to this." Said the priest as he opens his mouth and revealing his fangs.

The night is then filled with the scream of people as they trying to hold to their dear lives.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Halverston's Bar, Kuoh**

Inside it, there are a large number of people. At each table, people are talking to each other while drinking their beverage and eating snacks like crisps or peanuts. At first, these seems to be a normal bar. But if you heard most of the conversation, you know something is not _normal_.

"And that vampire though he could drink my blood. But no, I took the axe and then decapitated the monster."

"That rugaru man, almost ate a poor lady. Managed to burn it and when I ask how's her condition, she slapped me for burning someone in front of her. What an ungrateful b****!"

"And by disguising as an old woman, the shapeshifter escaped. What a sly b******!"

That's right. The entire bar is filled with hunters; from young and inexperienced to old and veteran. The conversations are about supernatural beings, experience during a hunt, or just plain friendly conversation about each other. The bar is decorated with many supernatural-oriented decorations. This way, if a normal person enters the bar, he or she will though that the bar is filled with supernatural fans.

The door of the bar then open. It's Issei who then close the door. He goes to the seat near the bartender's work station. He take a seat and then looks at the menu.

"Welcome back again, Hyoudou. Can I take your order?" Ask the bartender.

"I take Asahi Black. Cold." Said Issei.

"Of course, young man."

The bartender then goes to prepare the beer. Shortly after, he return with a glass of Asahi Black. He then places it in front of Issei.

"Thanks, Mr. Miwa." Said Issei.

"You're welcome. Always love to help young hunter."

Miwa the bartender then leave Issei as the latter enjoys his cold beer. Drinking the beer makes Issei remember the time when Dean bought him his first bear, Bud Light. His parents were not pleased when he returned to home drunken though.

As he laughs at the good old memory, Issei looks around the bar, trying to find an interesting conversation. Then, someone lightly smack Issei at his right shoulder. When he turn to his right, Issei see a young hunter with knit cap.

"Do you have something to tell me, Ayanami?" Ask Issei.

"What? Not even a 'Hello, Ayanami'?" Ask Ayanami back.

"I am still mad about that okami incident."

"I already told you, sorry. I just forgot to stabbed it seven times!"

"You do realize that that thing almost killed me if I didn't brought a spare bamboo dagger!"

Ayanami only raises his hands in defense. Sighing, Issei takes a gulp of his beer. He then turn back to the hunter.

"So, anything to tell me?" Ask Issei.

"Yes. There were four people getting wounded by vampire. I knew this because of the wounds and their testimonies." Said Ayanami.

"Why telling me and not others?"

"Well, the victims of the vampire's attack were a**holes. Even if they want to hunt it, most are quite reluctant to do it. While I know you're also share the somewhat same mindset, you should check on this case."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I am searching for youkai, so I am quite busy."

Issei think about it for a moment. He then says his answer.

"Alright, I'll take it. Just let me finish my beer first." Said Issei.

"Thank you, Hyoudou. I am counting on you." Replied Ayanami.

Issei continue to sit at the bar as he drinks his beer.

* * *

 **St. Peter Canisius Church, Kuoh**

Issei is looking at the church for a while before entering it. As he enters, he's greeted by the warm air created by candles in the room. Issei looks around the room and see a priest is taking care of the candles.

"Father George, may I have a talk with you?" Ask Issei to the priest.

The priest looks at the candles for few seconds before facing his entire body at Issei. It's the priest that attacked the delinquents last night.

"It's good to see you, Issei. Would you like to pray to Him?" Ask Father George.

"Sorry, Father. But no, I am here to ask question... Did you do it again?"

"Ah, yes. Now it's my turn to say sorry. But I already warned them and yet they..."

"I understand. Can't blame you for that. I just want to make sure."

Issei then take a sit at one of the benches. Father George sits besides Issei. The latter looks at the former as he remembers how he met the vampire priest.

It was few years ago at the forest few miles away from Kuoh. Issei was hunting a vampire who managed to not only avoid the hunters, but also killed three of them. The vampire was very clever in his opinion.

After half an hour had passed, Issei finally met the vampire. He and the vampire fought in an intense fight for about fifteen minutes. During the fight, they busted into a cabin. There, he managed to overpower the vampire and was about to decapitated it when he heard a voice.

The voice belonged to a boy who looked like a middle schooler. But upon a closer look, Issei found out that the boy was a vampire. The boy begged him not to kill his father, the vampire that Issei fight. Besides the child was a wounded female vampire.

The vampire that Issei fight then told him that the hunter can killed him if Issei decided to spare his son and wife; the other two vampires in the cabin. That was when Issei found out that the vampires were family.

Issei thought about it for few minutes before he decided to spared all three of them in hope that he won't regret it. He then left the vampires at the cabin.

Turns out, he would never regret it.

When he was hunting down an okami, it turned out that the actual culprit were murderers who disguised themselves as monsters. Issei was caught unprepared against them and almost got killed when the vampire suddenly appeared and help him.

After those events, Issei had a talk with the vampire. Turned out, the vampire – along with his family – hated murdering humans and the only reason he killed those hunters were because his wife was almost killed by them. In normal situation, the family only fed cattle blood or human blood they acquired from local hospitals and only killed humans who threaten them.

After many talks for months, Issei decided that the vampire and his family weren't worth killing and also decided to protect. He suggested the family to disguise themselves and try to act as human as possible.

In the end, the male vampire became a priest under a name of Father George.

Issei then stop his thoughts and looks around the church.

"Father, where are Mary and Jack?" Ask Issei.

"Both of them are buying some groceries. They should be back in half an hour." Replied Father George.

Issei then sit at the church for few minutes later when he finally stand up.

"It has been a nice talk, Father. But I guess it's the time for me to leave. May God bless you!" Said Issei as he walks to the door.

"May God bless you too, son."Replied Father George.

* * *

 **Park, Kuoh**

Issei is walking through the park with his hands inside the pocket. Suddenly, he hears a voice of someone gets hurt. When he looks at the source, he see that it's a girl...and her panties can be seen by him.

After seeing it for few seconds, Issei goes to the girl and give her a hand.

"Is there a problem?" Ask Issei.

The girl grabs Issei's hand and then speaks in Italian.

" _Great, foreigner. Good thing Bobby taught me how to speak in other language._ " Thought Issei.

"Scusate, ma si può ripetere quello che ti ha detto? (Sorry, but can you repeat what do you said?)" Ask Issei.

"Grazie a Dio, mi capita di incontrare qualcuno che può parlare italiano. Sì, ho un problema. Sto cercando una chiesa. (Thank God, I meet someone that can speak Italian. Yes, I have a problem. I am looking for a church.)" Said the Italian girl.

" _Church? Considering this girl from Italy, I guess she's not looking for St. Peter. George is Protestant._ " Thought Issei. "Sapete dove si trova la chiesa? (Do you know where the church is?)"

"Beh...mi è stato detto che la chiesa si trova su una collina. (Well...I was told that the church is on a hill.)"

Remembering that St. Peter isn't at hill, Issei take out a map and a pencil. He then modified the map a little bit before showing it to the Italian.

"Vedete, tu sei qui... (You see, you're here...)" Said Issei as he points at a location at the map. "Hai solo bisogno di seguire l'itinerario che ho creato. Sulla vostra strada lì, si dovrebbe essere in grado di vedere la chiesa. (You just need to follow the route that I have created. On your way there, you should be able to see the church.)"

"Vedo. Grazie mille, signore. (I see. Thank you very much, sir.)"

"Non è un problema. Comunque, io sono Issei Hyoudou. Potrei sapere il tuo nome? (Not a problem. Anyway, I am Issei Hyoudou. May I know your name?)"

"Il mio nome è Asia Argento. (My name is Asia Argento.)"

"Bel nome. Beh, devo andare ora. Addio, Asia. (Nice name. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, Asia.)" Said Issei as he walks away.

"Addio, Issei. Spero di vederti presto. (Goodbye, Issei. I hope to see you soon.)" Replied the Italian girl, Asia.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

 **Abandoned Church, Kuoh**

After walking through the city, Asia finally arrived at teh church. When she see the gate, there's a blonde girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit. The girl then see her too. She then approach the nun.

"Welcome to the church, Asia Argento. You can call me Mittelt." Said the girl as she approach Asia.

"Hello there, Mittelt. It's nice to meet you." Replied Asia.

"Listen to me, Asia. This might sounds impolite to immediately request you to do something despite that you just recently arrived. But I need you to heal my friends."

"Of course, Mittelt. Just show me where they are."

Mittelt and Asia then enter the church. After they're inside and close the door, they go to one of the room. The appearance of the room resemble the one at a hospital. Suddenly, a man with a pair of underarm crutches is approaching the duo.

"You must be the Holy Maiden. I am Dohnaseek by the way." Said Dohnaseek as he gives a gestures that indicate that he wants tp shake hand but can't.

"Nice to meet you, Dohnaseek. Are you wounded? Don't worry, I can heal you." Replied Asia.

"Thanks. But before that, you should take care of our other friends."

Dohnaseek and Mittelt escort Asia to a pair of bed. At each bed there's a woman wearing a green gown. Both of them are sleeping.

"Left one is Kalawarner. The ones one the right is our leader, Raynare." Explain Mittelt.

"What happened?" Ask Asia as she approach Kalawarner.

"Well, Raynare here was trying to take down someone, but she got shot instead. To put salt on the injury, she hitted a lot of things on her way here." Said Dohnaseek. "I then tried to do the same thing to that someone, but received two shots of rock salt instead and blunt-force traumas when the target decide to used his shotgun as a club."

"Kalawarner then tried to do it again. We don't know what happened to her, only the fact that when she returned, she was badly injured. Now with the explanations, you better start the healing." Said Mittelt.

"O-OK." Replied Asia.

Asia then begin to heal Kalawarner while Dohnaseek goes to another bed and Mittelt exits the room. Deep inside, Asia wonders; what kind of person that can beat three fallen angels in row?

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **The "good" monsters are based on Sam's friendship with Amy and Lenore. It was revealed that some monsters actually are no different than humans. Expect another species of "good" monsters.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Storming the Abandoned Holiness

**Storming the Abandoned** **Holiness**

 **Answer to some reviews:**

 **SwordOfTheGods:** It's not like she has any other choice. She must heal them if she wanted to receive protection after all.

 **New Universe Returns:** Be patient. Also, I will think about it.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"So, mind telling me what's happening?"

Issei is currently sitting at a sofa while his right hand is holding a tea cup. In front of him is Rias who's sitting at the other sofa and Akeno who's standing behind her. At the other side of the room Kiba is taking care of the bandaged Koneko.

"Before that, you remember that devils can create contract with humans, right?" Ask Rias back.

"Yes." Replied Issei.

"Well, Koneko had a contract last night. However, a stray exorcist killed the client and then a fight occurred between him and Koneko. Before the conclusion can be decided, we take Koneko away from there."

"An exorcist, huh? Never know there's one in Japan."

"You know about them?"

"Not personally. But I once had a chat with hunters from other country using social media. It appears that in some countries, like UK or Italy, hunters and exorcists tend to meet each other during a hunt. Rumors said that the current relationship between both groups is sour after a hunter melted a holy sword and turned it into bullets."

Issei can hear a giggle from Kiba. It however disappear as soon as it's heard.

"I see. That's quite a way to have a bad relationship with the church. Anyway, I will really appreciate it if you don't go gun-blazing at their base." Said Rias.

"Rias, there's a problem with your sentences." Said Issei.

"Oh, and mind telling me what's the problem?"

"I don't go gun-blazing...I go shotgun-plus-rifle-blazing!"

"That's even worse." Comment Koneko.

"You're not going to believe how many times that kind of move saved lives." Replied Issei.

"Issei, the point is that don't attack their place. Think about the...political problem the devils must deal with if that happened." Said Rias.

"So you're going to just let them? Compared to demons, you're looser."

"Only for a certain amount of time. After I finish with something, then we can make a move."

"We?"

"I am pretty sure you haven't hunted a fallen before. And considering you, you'll get mad to us if we leave you behind."

"Nope and right. Alright, just tell me when it is."

Issei then finish the tea. He then exit the club room.

* * *

 **Park**

Issei is jogging around the park. Due to have nothing to do, he believe that a little bit sport can do no harm. He's also thinking about the next step.

" _Well, I told the devils that I won't make a move until they said so. But maybe I lied about that. No bad feeling, they're beings of Underworld after all. Huh, though even if I want to hunt down the fallen, I don't even know where they are."_ Thought Issei.

"Issei?"

When Issei hears that someone is calling him, he looks at the speaker. It was Asia.

"Asia, you're here?"

"Ah, yes, Issei. I...have a break time and decided to go around the town."

"I see... Wait, you're speaking Japanese?"

"Yes. The leader of the church helped me with the language problem. This way, I can talk to anyone without problem."

"Hahaha, so that's how."

Suddenly, Issei hears a rumbling. Asia faces become red, indicating that it was hers.

"Oh my, follow me, Asia. We go get some food." Said Issei.

* * *

 **Fast Food Restaurant**

Issei has ordered two same menu for him and Asia; cheeseburger, french fries, and coke. While Issei begin to eat his french fries, Asia seems to be confused by the food.

"Asia, you eat the food with your hand after you unwrap it. I am pretty sure you also did it in the church." Said Issei.

"Ah, well yes. I am just confused by their appearance." Replied Asia.

Asia then unwrap the cheeseburger and begin to eat it.

* * *

 **Arcade**

"So, I am supposed to you this to change the speed of the car?"

"Exactly, Asia."

...

"Listen, Asia. You just need to slam the hammer at the moles."

"But...but...what if I hurt them?"

"They aren't a living beings in the first place."

"Oh, I see."

...

"Issei, I told you I don't want-"

"Say no more, Asia. I know you wanted it."

Issei then grabs the doll that he won and give it to Asia.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Issei."

* * *

 **Park**

Issei and Asia are sitting at a bench. There, Issei ask Asia to use her "Blessing from God" to heal the wound he got from fighting a ghoul.

"Seriously, Issei. How you got these wound?" Ask Asia as she heals Issei.

"Sorry, but that's a secret." Replied Issei.

After Asia finish the healing process, she decide to tell Issei about her past.

"You see, I was being left in front of a church when I was still a baby. I spent my first years at that church. It was also near that church that I found out about my Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing. I found out about it when I prayed to God so that I could save the life of a puppy. I was then being brought to a bigger church. There, I was tasked to heal people that came from all over the world. I really love my job! I thank to God every day for giving me such position! However..."

"Let me guess; you did something you shouldn't do."

"Indeed. It was during that day I found a wounded man. I healed him. However, it turned out that he was a devil. The rest, as you put it, is history."

"Well, you can't expect something less from the beings of Hell."

"Issei, I have a wish I hope can be granted. I wish to have friend; a friend that can walk together with me, eat together with me, go to bookstore with me. I hope God can grant me that."

Issei thinks about it for few moments. He then stand up and talks to Asia.

"Asia, I can be your friend if you want. However, I have a job; a dangerous job. In my line of duty, it's easy to get killed. You never when you would die. I can be your friend, but you must accept that there's chances that tomorrow, I...won't be in this mortal world anymore."

Asia widened her eyes when she hears that. Her head drops a little as she thinks about her next action. Few minutes later, she raises her head with a smile.

"I accept out friendship, Issei. I don't care even though we can only be friend for a day. For me, that's something I really want to have; a friend." Asia then begin to pray. "Thank you, My Lord. Thank you for granting my wish."

Issei smiles when he heared it. His face turned sour immediately though. He pulls out his gun and suddenly fired at a pool. There, someone is covering herself with shield made from light.

"You know, Issei. If there's one thing I make sure to do is to not fall to a same trick twice." Said someone behind the shield.

When the shield disappear, it reveals Issei's former date.

"Not you again! Do you love to make my life miserable? I already have enough problems with monsters." Said Issei.

"Maybe that's one of my hobby." Replied Yuuma with sarcasm.

"Speaking of which, I bet Yuuma is not your real name. Mind telling me?"

"I guess there's no problem with it. It's Raynare."

"Raynare. That's a nice name. Would be more so if you don't try to kill me."

"I _really_ appreciate your view. Now Asia, come with me. There's something need to be done."

Before anyone can say something else, Issei takes a knife and throws it at Raynare. She uses a light spear to deflect it. Suddenly, Issei sees two spears of light just an inch away from his neck. When he looks at the wielders, he see Dohnaseek and Kalawarner.

"Oh, it's both of you. How are you feeling?" Ask Issei with a jocking tone.

"Much better before you gave me some of your shotgun's bullets." Replied Dohnaseek.

"A lot better after our recent encounter." Replied Kalawarner.

"Now, Asia. If you go with me, I promise to not hurt Issei. Trust me, I never break my words." Said Raynare.

"You tried to kill me." Retort Issei.

"I never said I wouldn't kill you after the date."

"Damn exact words."

Asia thinks about it for a while before saying her decision.

"I'll come with you." Said Asia.

Issei says nothing. He knows that he can do nothing right now. Best thing he can do is wait for development.

"Good choice, Asia." Said Raynare as she approach Asia. "Don't worry. After the ritual is done, there won't be any pain for you."

Raynare touches Asia and both of them disappear.

"Hey, brat. You cursed about exact words earlier, aren't you?" Ask Dohnaseek.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ask Issei. Few seconds later, he realizes the reason. "Son of-"

BRUGH

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"You want me to what?"

"I want you and your servants help in rescuing a certain nun."

After regaining consciousness, Issei immediately went to the club room and asked for Rias help. There's nothing wrong with asking a help or two if that increase your chances of saving someone you care.

"Issei, I told you that we will do it after the business is done." Replied Rias.

Issei sigh as he keep looking at Rias. He never though that these so-called-devils can be quite a headache. Issei suddenly realize that he has something that might take Rias' interest.

"Gremory, do you remember when your peerage encountered vampire, shapeshifter, and okami?" Ask Issei.

"Yes. What about it?"

"You know how to kill an okami, but against the vampire and shapeshifter you were hopeless."

"What are you trying to say?"

"There are more types of monster, Gremory. If you help me, I can give you the knowledge, mostly for free. Though for some I want to be paid." Issei can see that Rias is thinking about it. "Also, it would be a shame if another hunter decide to visit the school."

Hearing that, Rias and her servants give Issei a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I might _accidentally_ gives another hunter an information about devils in my school when I drown my sorrow with alcohol _if_ the nun is dead."

Judging from her face, Issei knows that he just gives Rias an offer that she can't refuse. Her face changed a lot for the first few minutes. Rias then let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll help you. But only Yuuto and Koneko that can come with you. Akeno and I have another plan." Said Rias.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Issei.

* * *

 **Abandoned Church, Kuoh**

Near shrubs, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba are hiding while watching the front doors. Issei is armed with rifle, sawed-off shotgun, machete, and a couple of hand-made bombs, Kiba with sword, and Koneko with a pair of gloves.

"So here's the plan; we're going to kick the doors open, charge in with our entire might, rescue Asia, and get the hell out of the church." Said Issei.

"Wow, that's a really good plan." Replied Koneko with sarcasm.

"I agree. Can't you create a better one?" Ask Kiba.

"I can, but I am pretty sure we don't have the time." Issei then goes out from the shrubs. "Let's move!"

Kiba and Koneko soon follow Issei. When they only few feet away from the doors, Issei kneels and tied his left shoe.

"Really? Now of all time?" Comment Kiba.

"I had heard a story of a hunter got killed when he was tripped because he forgot to tie his shoelaces." Replied Issei. "Go ahead. I'll follow soon."

Kiba and Koneo do what Issei asked. Koneko push the doors open and enters the church followed by Kiba. After walking for few minutes, an exorcist appears in front of them.

"Looks like we meet again, Freed." Said Kiba.

"Hehahaha! You were the devil that prevent me from killing that b**** devil over there! Oh, I am going to love the moment I-"

BANG

Freed's word is cut short when gunfire can be heard. He looks at his chest as he feels pain there. He see the hole caused by the gunfire. Blood emerges from the chest. Few moments later, he fall down to the floor.

When Kiba and Koneko look at the shooter, they see Issei at the doorstep aiming his rifle at Freed. He cocked his rifle and then walks in.

"You just shoot him." Comment Kiba.

"I am. Now we better find Asia fast." Replied Issei.

"Don't know where." Said Koneko.

"Check under the altar. I saw it once in a movie."

Koneko approaches the altar. She looks at the ground near it. She managed to find the secret passage. She then opens it.

"See, just like what I told you." Said Issei as he approach the passage.

The devils and hunter then descend to the underground.

* * *

Raynare is currently supervising the ritual. It's delicate and if something goes wrong, they can loose the Twilight Healing. She heard something akin of gunfire, but that can be Freed. She can't comprehend what possessed other fallen angels to accepted that crazy exorcist. Even Raynare must agree that devils have more decency.

"Ma'am, the ritual is ready!" Shout an exorcist.

"Proceed then." Replied Raynare.

She then watch as the ritual begin. It's only a matter of time until the Twilight Healing finally at her hands.

For some reason, she feels that she shouldn't think about it. That somewhat equals "what could possibly go wrong?" and she knows how many beings – humans, devils, and angels alike – got jinxed by that sentence.

BANG

Looks like she already got jinxed...

Raynare turns around and see Issei aiming a rifle at a dead exorcist. Two devils behind him with sword and fists ready.

"Looks like you managed to find us. Too bad though because the ritual is almost complete." Said Raynare.

"You won't know until you try." Replied Issei.

Issei then advanced to the group of exorcists while keep shooting his rifle. A number of exorcists try to stop him but are forced to fight Kiba and Koneko. When he's close enough, Issei puts the rifle and his back and takes out the shotgun and machete.

Issei cuts down the exorcists that try to fight him using light sword. When he see a lot of them gathered at one place, he blast them with his shotgun to make the work easier.

After few minutes fighting, Issei finally reach Asia who's being tied at a big cross. When he release her, Issei see that Raynare do nothing except giving him a sour look.

"What are you doing standing there?" Ask Issei.

"You'll find out soon. Besides, I'll tell you the truth; the moment you shoot that exorcist, everything fall apart." Replied Raynare.

Issei says nothing in return. He finally managed to release Asia and soon running towards the exit.

"I'll leave the exorcists to you. I'll come back later."

"Alright... Wait, what?!" Exclaim Kiba.

Issei however already exit the room at that point.

* * *

At the top, Issei puts Asia on a pew. He takes out a first-aid kit and tries to find any sign on injury. He found none. Issei then checks at Asia pulse. His blood freeze. There are pulses, however slowly but steady the pulse becomes weaker and weaker after the previous pulse.

"What is happening?" Ask Issei to no one.

"The ritual you interrupted, it's a ritual to take a Sacred Gear from the owner."

When Issei turns around to see who's talking to him, he see Raynare with both of her hands behind her.

"I don't follow."

"Sacred Gear is connected to the owner's soul. If it's being taken, the owner will die. However, even if you managed to stop the ritual, it was halfway through. She still has the Sacred Gear, but the damage has been done."

Issei's eyes become wide when he hears that.

"I...Issei..."

Issei turns around and see that Asia is looking at him. There's life in her eyes, but it's fading away.

"See, I told you, Asia. I am your friend. This is the proof; I am saving you." Said Issei as he tries to comfort Asia while holding her hand.

"Thank you for that. But, I believe my time has come. You said that in your job, people can die without warning. Well...I guess I am one of them."

"Indeed..." Said Issei as he has no other word in my mind.

"It maybe only briefly, but I enjoy our friendship. I don't know what I miss, but I have only one regret; that I can't be with you anymore."

Asia's eyes slowly closed. As they finally closed, her hand loose its strength. Issei puts her hands at her chest. He then slips a cross between them.

" 'In your job, people can die without warning'. What kind of life do you live, Issei Hyoudou?" Ask Raynare as her body becomes tense.

"Nothing. I am just hunting supernatural creatures." Replied Issei as he takes out his machete and shotgun. "And you just found yourself at my list, Raynare."

Issei immediately turn around and shoot Raynare. However, she manage to dodge and throws a light spear at Issei. He dodge it and shoot her once more, which also miss. Seeing that he's run out of ammo, Issei toss the shotgun away. Raynare regain her composure and creates a light weapon. This one has a similar shape with a blade.

"Hunting supernatural creatures? I bet they did bad things to humans." Comment Raynare.

"Jackpot. It has been a family business to do that." Replied Issei.

"You don't get a good thing for that though. Just look at Asia over there. She's dead."

"In this kind of work, there's no such thing as happy ending."

Issei dashed towards Raynare, trying to slice her. She blocks the attack with her light blade and thrust her blade to Issei. He jumps back to avoid it and then makes more move with his machete, trying to hurt her. Raynare managed to either block or parry all attacks. She retaliate but Issei dodges all her attacks. Suddenly, Raynare flies to Issei and manage to grab him by the collar. She then uses her strength to throws Issei to the wall. Issei gets back while using the machete as a cane for few moments.

" _No, this won't work. I don't know the weakness of fallen angel. If fighting her like this is the only way that I can currently do, then I need more power._ " Thought Issei. "AAAHH!"

Issei runs to Raynare and tries to hurt her. He uses a lot of moves to do it. But alas, all failed as she easily block, parry, or dodge it. Raynare then uses her leg to kicks Issei at stomach and sends him away.

"Give up! In straight fight human can't win against devil, let alone fallen angel! This kind of fight is not something you can't win!" Said Raynare.

"Is...that so? Well then, I'll just fight to the BITTER END!" Replied Issei.

Suddenly, Issei's left hand is covered with green light. The light blinds both Issei and Raynare. When the light disappear, Issei see that he's now wearing a red armored gauntlet with green jewel at the back of the hand at his left hand.

"Impossible...! Of all Sacred Gear that you can have, it's the Boosted Gear!" Exclaim Raynare.

"Boosted Gear? Say, how strong is this gear?" Ask Issei.

"Are you jocking?! That's one of the Longinus, Sacred Gears that are powerful enough to kill deities!"

"Kill deities? Crap, now I owe 500 bucks to Hawk!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter."

BOOST

Issei looks at the Boosted Gear as he realizes the source of the sound. He also feels that he's stronger than earlier. Looks like he now knows why it's called Boosted Gear; it can boost the powers of the owner.

"Now, let's see how good this Boosted Gear is." Declare Issei.

Issei dashed to Raynare and attack her once again. This time he also uses the Boosted Gear to attack. While she can block them, he realize that she uses more strength when doing it. This makes her using parry and dodge more frequently. Issei tries to stab her but Raynare managed to dodge all his attempt.

BOOST

Issei feels more powers surged in his body. This time, he can see that all his attacks make Raynare exhausted. She needs to use even more strength in blocking Issei attacks and tend to loose balance in doing so.

The fallen angel and the hunter keep fighting each other. Issei suddenly feels that he has a move to end this fight.

"Raynare!"

"What?"

"Take this!"

EXPLOSION

Unprepared for the attack, Raynare is unable to dodge. Issei aims the Boosted Gear at her and unleashed its stored power. It creates an explosion – just like what the announcement said – and send the fallen angel to the wall. When Issei sees her, he sees that he has beat Raynare.

"Wow, this is your first time using your Sacred Gear and look at the result."

When Issei turns around, he sees Rias and Akeno entering the church. Soon after, Kiba and Koneko come from the underground. They're injured but so far OK.

"You said you have another business to take care off." Said Issei as he approach Rias.

"Indeed. The business is defeating the other three fallen angels and preventing them from helping their leader."

"I see... Gremory."

"What is it?"

"Go to Hell."

Issei suddenly collapsed after he said that. Rias looks at the situation with little amusement. Now, she only need to clean things up.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"Gremory, give me one reason to not just kill you and your entire servants right here and now."

After the entire event yesterday, Rias ordered her peerage to escorted Issei home. Luckily, they managed to put him in front of the house without being caught. His parents thought that another hunter put Issei there and left because he or she has more works to do, which was supported by Issei's (fake) story.

Issei then went to the ORC room to say a thank you. Sure, Asia died and they're devils, but he felt that he still need to do it. When he arrived at the room, he greet Rias and then ask her about both Boosted Gear and the fate of the fallen angels. While Rias said that she will explain the former later, she told him that she had killed all fallen angels at the church with her Power of Destruction. So, in total all four fallen angels are dead. He then ask Rias about what happened after he faint.

Which bring us to the situation.

"Now, now, calm down Issei. There's nothing wrong with it." Replied Rias.

"Noting's wrong with it? You reincarnated Asia into a devil and prevent her from entering Heaven...provided it exist."

"It exist. But you need to remember that Asia was excommunicated. I don't believe that it's Heaven that awaits her at the other side."

"You know, that equals saying that Joan of Arc went to Hell because she was accused of being a witch."

"It's...complicated. Anyway, why don't you ask her about it?" Replied Rias as she points at Issei's back.

When Issei turns around, he sees Asia entering the club room. She's wearing Kuoh Academy's uniform.

"Ah, Issei. What are you doing here?" Ask Asia as she close the door.

"I am having a conversation with Gremory. Say, what do you think about you becoming a devil?" Ask Issei back.

"Well, if I must say it, I am happy with it. I can spend more time with you Issei. Though now I can't pray to God." Asia then prays to God. "Oh Heavenly Father, forgive...EEEEP!"

Asia kneels as she holds her head in pain.

"For some reason I am not surprised." Comment Issei. "Anyway, back to the point Gremory. I guess I can agree with it. This is not the first time my friend sold his soul to demon...well, reincarnated into a devil in this case."

"What happen to him?" Ask Rias.

"He was send to Hell and being tortured there. However, an angel saved him and now he and his brother is back to work."

"I see." Said Rias. " _But how come that man got tortured? The Underworld has abandoned the practice of torturing people for centuries. Looks like they're still a lot of things that I don't know._ "

Akeno then enters the room while she pushed a cart with cake and various snacks on it. Behind her, Kiba and Koneko following her.

"Let me guess, celebration for new member?" Ask Issei.

"Correct. Issei, I have a proposal. Do you-"

"No, Gremory. I won't become one of your servant. The last thing I need is hunted down by my own comrades."

"Too bad then. But, what about joining the club? You still have a promise to teach us about supernatural beings that you know."

"I...think I can do that."

"Great." Rias stands up from her sofa and walks to the cart. "In that case, let us celebrate and welcome our newest members!"

"Yes, president.

* * *

 **?**

"So how's the mission?"

"I thought you read our reports, ma'am."

"I am. I just want to hear it from you."

"Quite fine, actually. We managed to sent a lot of stray exorcists to their death. The Fallen Angel is now having a human resource problem. Oh, especially Freed."

"I know about that. Ion told me that Freed is currently having a 'meeting' with Alastair."

"Now I feel pity about him."

"Anyway, it looks like that your subordinates lose their vessels."

"Indeed. It's a good thing that the Gremory heir's power is not strong enough to kill an angel, unlike her brother. Our prediction is true."

"Haha, I can agree with that. I'll try to see whether or not we can find vessels for them, but for now they're off duty.

"I see. Also, I feel sad that Asia Argento is now a devil."

"Something that we can't predict. I never thought a devil would revived a former holy maiden."

"Nor I. We also lose potential Prophet with her reincarnation. Anyway, how's the current condition?"

"Not good. For each ten seals that we guard, the demons managed to found one and break it."

"That's bad. If this keeps on, then Lucifer will be released from his Cage and send the Apocalypse to Earth. You know, personally I want to see those devils reaction when they meet our older brother."

"If you ask me, Lucifer will focused on them first before he takes care of the humans. Anyway, you have new assignment."

"Oh?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Turns out he has bigger role than what we thought earlier. You job is to protect him and help him in doing his role."

"Just like what Castiel currently do with the Winchesters?"

"Just like Castiel."

"Well then, I better meet him soon."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Here's a quiz from me. Can you figure out from which faction those two beings that were talking at "?", and if you can their identity?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Beneath Her Eyes

**Beneath Her Eyes**

 **Occult Research Club Room, Kuoh Academy**

Issei is currently sitting at a sofa while Rias do the same at the opposite side. He's showing her his Boosted Gear so that Rias can tell Issei what she knows about it.

"So I can boost my power for each 10 seconds, and each boost multiple my power by two?" Ask Issei.

"Exactly. There's a limit however. If your body can't handle the strain, it will either stop boosting or reset you power to normal." Replied Rias.

"Yep. Still owe Hawk 500 bucks."

"Who is this Hawk you're talking about?"

"He's a hunter. He has...some sort of 'gift'. It allows him to see something hidden at someone's soul. He said that I have a power that can rivaled deities. I didn't believe him. Then we have a bet. Guess who lose."

"Well, that sucks."

"Anyway, Gremory..."

"Rias."

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Rias, Issei. We're close enough to call each other with first names."

"Fine, Rias. I once hear from other members that Kuoh is Gremory's territory. Can you explain it further?"

"It's exactly what it said. When I went to this school and decided to take an education here, my brother gave me the land and asked me to protect it. This is some sort of training related to the fact that I am Gremory's heir."

"What makes you decided to chose this school instead of others?"

"Many reasons. But the two most important are that because it's in Japan and except stray devils, most time there isn't any danger here."

Issei's eyes become wide when he hear it.

"Rias...do you know why there's not many monsters in Kuoh?"

"Because this is not their territory?"

"That and because for its size, Kuoh has a large number of hunters. To put it in your perspective, your territory is filled with people who would love to kill your kind."

Rias takes the words for few seconds before her eyes become wide as she realize what kind of territory she had. This fact will make both her and Sona's works a lot more harder; not only they need to protect the town, now they also need to make sure that none of its citizens know about their existence. It was an extreme luck that none of their clients reported them to the hunters. According to Issei, he's only a hunter who had finished his training, which means that the veterans are deadlier than the already deadly hunter.

"You don't know about it." Said Issei as he observes Rias' face.

"No. Now excuse me because I am going to be _really_ busy." Said Rias as she goes to her desk.

"I'll take my leave then."

Issei stands up, goes to the doors and exits the room.

* * *

 **Street of Kuoh**

Issei is walking as he remembers the events at school; came like usual, spreading firecrackers near a changing room so that the Perverted Duo get caught, watching as they got beaten up, running away from the kendo club when he flirted with one of their member, went to the ORC room, and so on. It's quite normal.

Issei suddenly stop when he see a woman in front of him. The black-haired woman seems to be looking at him.

"Is there something you want, ma'am?" Ask Issei.

"It's not what _I_ want." Replied the woman as her eyes suddenly become black. "It's rather what _we_ want."

Issei quickly takes out a bottle of holy water and spreads the content on the demon, burning her skin. He begins to run away from her, but someone suddenly pushed him to the ground. When he looks at the culprit, Issei sees a demon possessing an African man. He takes out a gun and shoot it at the demon. Normally, it has no effect against demon. But because he inscribed devil's trap on the bullets, the shot incapacitated the demon. Issei stands up and resume his escape...only to runs into a large group of demons.

Isseis shoots few demons and manage to incapacitate them. However, a red-eyed demon suddenly appeared in front of him. She disarms Isseis and then punches him at the face. The red-eyed keep punching him in the face for half a minute. One of the demon then covers Issei's face with a cloth. The red-eyed demon holds Issei by the shoulder and then teleported to somewhere with the hunter.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Issei can feels the cloth on his face removed. He tries to look at his surrounding for a moment before his sight is normal again. When he looks around, he see a demon possessing a Caucasian man. He looks around again and see that he's being tied into a chair and inside an empty room.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Ask Issei. The demon punches him in the face as a reply.

"Answer my question and I'll make sure that you only dead." Demand the demon with cold tone. "Why are they interested in you?"

"Who? The devils?" Issei received another punch from the demon. This time in the stomach.

"Don't you dare call those abominations 'Devil'! They don't deserved to bear one of Lucifer's title!" Shout the demon. "And you're wrong. I am not talking about them."

"Then who? The Winchesters?" Again, Issei received a punch.

"No, you fool! The Angels!"

"Dude, the only angels I know were dead and not in a good terms term with me."

* * *

 **Outside**

Two demons – one is an African woman and the other is a Chinese man – are guarding the entrance to the place where they held Issei. The Chinese takes out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. The African demon rolls her eyes.

"Really? You do realize that you will be the first demon to smoke because you want to do it?" Said the African demon.

"I know. I just want to try it." Replied the Chinese demon.

The demon then search for a lighter. Suddenly, he hears a noise, like a whistle. He ignores it at first but the noise is getting higher in frequency. It's getting higher until both demons are now covering their ears. They then fall to the ground, still covering their ears.

A figure suddenly appears out of nowhere and approaches both demons. The duo's eyes become wide when they see the figure.

* * *

 **Inside**

The demon wipes his non-existed sweat from his forehead as he backs away a little from Issei. The hunter is badly wounded due to the demon's attacks.

"Now, do you want to confess?" Ask the demon.

"Yeah. I want to confess; you're nothing but a prick! You don't even know the sentence 'I don't know'!" Replied Issei.

The demon is about to reply when his body suddenly glows in orange light. The light comes out from his eyes and mouth. Some of his bones are also visible due to the light. The demon then fall to the ground on prone. On his back is a knife with a paper stabbed through it.

Issei blinks for a moment and suddenly he's untied and his wounds are healed. Issei stands up carefully as he approaches the demon. He takes the knife and the paper. Issei then read the paper.

 _Use the knife on demon_

Issei makes a ball from the paper and toss it away. He wipes the blood from the knife and head towards the door. He opens it and exist the room. In front of him is a corridor with many turns. He walks through the corridor for few minutes before a demon sees him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ask the demon who then runs towards Issei.

Issei prepares for the demon to come to him. When the demon is close, Issei charges to the demon and stabs the knife at his chest. The demon glows orange before collapsing. Issei looks at the knife, then the demon, then the knife again.

"I got myself a demon-killing-blade." Said Issei.

Issei walks through the corridor once more. He see two demons who immediately run towards him. Issei avoids their attacks manage to stab them in the vital place. Once again, Issei goes through the corridor, trying to find a way out. He then meets a group of demons.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

After encountering at least a dozen of demons, Issei finally see a door. When he opens it and walks through it, he finds out that he finally managed to get out. When he turns around to look at the place where he was being held, he sees an abandoned factory.

Suddenly, someone throws herself to Issei. When he sees the culprit, he sees the red-eyed demon. The demon punches Issei at the face. Then, two other demons appear and held Issei, each holding his arms. The red-eyed demon then punches Issei repeatedly.

Without warning, the demon propelled to Issei. This caused the other two demons to let go off Issei as he and the red-eyed demon are propelled from the demons and fall to the ground. Someone then pushed both demons to the ground. Issei and the red-eyed demon manage to gain their composure and are now looking at someone who's fighting the other demons.

The figure has a long black hair, indicating that it's a woman. She wears a grey business suit without a tie and a black shoes. Somehow, she looks familiar to Issei. Upon closer look, Issei's eyes become wide.

" _Ra..Raynare?! I thought Rias said that she killed her!_ " Thought Issei.

Issei suddenly jump back due to instinct. It's a good thing that he hears it because the red-eyed demon was trying to punch his face. Issei charges towards the demon, trying to stab her with the knife. But the demon teleported behind Issei and pushed him to the ground. She then held Issei's right hand which holds the knife and begin to choke Issei. Suddenly, her left hand broke, freeing Issei's hand. When they look at the culprit, they see "Raynare" is pointing at the demon with her right hand while her left is holding a demon on the ground. Issei immediately stabs the red-eyed demon at the neck, killing her. Issei shoves the vessel away and stands up as he observes "Raynare".

"Raynare" is holding a demon by his neck. Another tries to put her into a choke hold, but without seeing the target "Raynare" punches the demon at the chin. She puts her right hand at the demon's forehead. The demon's eyes and mouth glows white as he lets out a scream. The light then disappear as she retract her hand. The last demon punches "Raynare" at her face. However, it has no effect as she immediately stand straight and punches the demon three times at the head. She then grab the demon by the collar and puts her left hand at his forehead, doing the same thing like what she did. "Raynare" then let the body fall to the ground.

"Raynare" turns around to look at Issei, only to be stabbed at the chest by him. She looks at the chest, rolls her eyes, retract it, and then gives it back to Issei.

"Don't do it again." Said "Raynare" with emotionless tone. "Follow me!"

Issei is left speechless by what happened. Nevertheless, he decides to follow "Raynare".

"What kind of creature are you?" Ask Issei as he tries to keep pace with "Raynare".

"I am an angel of the Lord." Replied "Raynare".

"Don't you mean 'was'?"

"No, I am just pretending to be a fallen angel."

"Pretending? I never thought an angel can do that. Say, Ra..."

"...niel."

"Pardon?"

"That's my real name; Raniel." Replied Raniel.

"I see."

Both of them then see a Mustang Convertible which is red at the body and black on at the roof. Raniel opens the driver's seat's door and gets inside. Issei, while confused, opens the passenger's seat's door and gets inside. Raniel then start the car and drives away from the factory.

Issei looks outside for a moment before asking a question.

"An angel driving a car?"

"I don't need to. However, with this you can ask something while heading to your home." Replied Raniel.

"Can't we just do it at my home?"

"No."

"Alright." Issei thinks for a question for a moment. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

"A test."

"A test?"

"We want to see how good you are in dealing with the higher echelon of supernatural beings. So far, your rank is 'Excellent', but lower than the Winchesters."

"You know I can get killed."

"We'll just revive you."

...

"So who are 'we'?"

"Me and other angels."

"Alright. How do you still alive?"

"When that stupid Gremory heir tried to kill me, I teleported fast enough and at the right moment, making them think I am dead. Same thing with my subordinates."

"Who?"

"Daniel, Kalew, and Mittoltes. You might know them as Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt."

"Those three are also angels?"

"Yes. Though please don't speak about them for a while. They're rather mad due the fact that they lost their vessels."

"Vessel?"

"Angels' true form and voice can't be seen or heard by normal humans unless you want to loose your eyes and ears. For us to interact with you, we require a vessel."

"So you possessed some poor lady?"

"I have her consent. It's a must for all angels if they want to possess someone."

"OK. Why did you tried to take away Asia's Sacred Gear?"

"It's a big mess up. The plan only involved taking it away, put the gear somewhere safe, and then revive her. However, something happened that make us unable to do the last thing."

"Oh, and what did you mean by 'somewhere safe'?"

"With Argento's personality, I doubt she would check the patient first before healing them. Even after her mistake."

"Yeah, can see that happened."

Both Issei and Raniel stay silence for the next few minutes.

"Say, can you please tell me about the Three Factions?" Ask Issei.

"I can. First, the Devils. What do you know about Lilith?" Ask Raniel back.

"Well, she was Adam's first wife until she became the first demon."

"Correct. You see, after creating Lilith, Lucifer did a series of experiments to see whether or not he can empowered the next generation of demons. The results; epic fails. From hundreds of thousands of souls he used, only 72 survived plus several extras. They will later became the 72 Pillars and Extra Devils."

"Then, the Angels. The creation of 'Angels' happened after Lucifer's experiments. The Devils were very wild during that time. It had been decided that they must take care of the Devils. However, for us dealing with them was like dealing with sewer rats. No one wanted to dirty their hands doing that. The Scribe of God came to our rescue; he showed us a way to created an angel; not like us obviously but they're like the usual depiction of angels. Long story short, we created cannon fodders and home for them, their own heaven."

"Calling your own people cannon fodders?"

"You can't compare the Factions' angels with us. For us it would be a big insult."

"Finally, the Fallen Angels. Because we're obviously not a god, some of the angels we created became corrupted and fall. That's why there are three factions instead of two."

"Wow, I just hope the Bible have such a good story. Church will always be full of people."

"Good thinking. Anyway, if you meet any high-ranking member of the Factions, don't be surprised if they say that God is dead."

"Why would they say that?"

"I'll explain some other time, but the Heaven Host nicknamed the reason as 'The Trickster's Greatest Trick'."

"Fine then... Oh, why were you wearing that kind of clothes as a fallen angel and why were you disguising as one?"

"...I blame the fallen I must replace. As for your second question, the information is classified."

"Really? Classified?"

"You can say I am an agent of angelic CIA."

"That explain everything."

Suddenly, Raniel stops the car. When Issei looks the outside, he sees that he's in front of his home. Issei opens the door and exits the car.

"I'll meet you some other time, Issei. Just wait. And don't tell this meeting to anyone except I allowed you to and the Winchesters." Said Raniel.

"Of course, Ray."

"I told you my name is Raniel."

"Still calling you Ray."

Raniel don't reply it and just drives away. Issei turns around and walks inside his house. Once inside, he realized something; what makes him trust Raniel to just do what she wanted? Issei then shrug it off because he's tired and the reason might has something to do with the Heaven.

When Issei goes to the kitchen to grab something to eat, he finds a note from his parents.

 _Will come home late. Problems with demons. Taking care of them with other hunters._

" _What is exactly the reason for the demons to be here in large number?_ " Thought Issei.

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
